


A Surprise Day Off

by KrysBlack



Series: Bangs, Events, and Gifts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysBlack/pseuds/KrysBlack
Summary: Keith gets some mandatory time off to visit Shiro, and he knows exactly how he wants to spend that time ^.~





	A Surprise Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for the winner of my 100 Follower Giveaway, [NSFWVoltron!](https://nsfwvoltron.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt: VLD, Sheith, NSFW, set in Cannon. Cute, fluffy, loving sex, bottom Keith or Shiro (I went with bottom Keith), plus Shiro praising Keith and Keith calling Shiro “Takashi”

Keith couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on the Castle of Lions for any reason other than coalition meetings, strategy meetings, or joint missions with the Paladins. Lately it had been 24/7 (well, the closest approximation he could come to was something like 20/movement but that just sounded dumb to him) missions, stealth, recon, more stealth, and a little spy work.

 

He was sore. He was tired. And he missed Shiro to the point of distraction.

 

Honestly, his surprise visit was because that distraction nearly cost another blade member their life, and Kolivan’s subsequent dressing down had Keith nearly exploding with frustration.

 

“I…I _can’t_ focus like this!” he’d snarled, effectively cutting Kolivan off mid-rant. Normally, that was grounds for kitchen or bathroom cleaning duty, but Keith’s words gave the Galra leader pause.

 

“What keeps you from your ability to focus?” he asked. His tone was patient, but the anger simmering beneath told Keith he’d better be honest or he’d get kitchen _and_ bathroom cleaning duty.

 

Keith took a deep breath, lowered his gaze, and spoke as evenly as he could. “I…I’m worried. About the Paladins, but more specifically Shiro.”

“The Paladin of the Black Lion,” Kolivan added for clarification.

 

“Yes,” Keith nodded, “he is…I’m…we’re…together, and I haven’t seen him in nearly two Phoebs. I know what we’re doing is more important than my personal relationships, but—“

 

“How can you be together if you are apart?” Kolivan asked, head tilted in confusion.

 

Keith blinked. “Um…it’s a word used on Earth to tell others that you’re in a romantic relationship.”

 

“You are mates?” Kolivan tilted his head the other way, shoulders relaxing as his mind was occupied with fleshing out Keith and Shiro’s relationship.

 

“I…guess so? We’re not…um…permanently bonded, just…” Keith waved his hand in small circles, lips pursed as he tried to find the right word.

 

“Committed to one another,” Kolivan supplied.

 

“Yes.”

 

“He is your intended? You wish to bond with him?”

 

Keith paled. What Kolivan suggested was something he’d definitely considered, but hadn’t even admitted to himself yet! He took a deep breath, remembered Kolivan valued honesty, and answered, “someday? Maybe when this war is over, and he agrees to it, yeah.”

 

“I understand. Please, continue.” Kolivan crossed his arms and leaned against the table he was standing next to.

 

“Right. Um…so, I know this war trumps my personal relationships, but…but I _miss_ him. I’ve lost him twice already, and I hate spending so much time apart from him. I’m afraid he’ll go missing again and I won’t be there to help find him.”

 

Kolivan nodded and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I did not know the nature of your relationship or I would not have kept you from him for so long,” he said apologetically, “despite the urgency of our plans, time spent with loved ones be they family, mates, or…together?”

 

“Boyfriends.”

 

“—boyfriends, is of equal importance to the morale and well-being of our Blades.” He moved away to activate the computer terminal in the corner. Keith still had a hard time reading the Galra script, but recognized his name in a few places. Kolivan turned to look at him with a less severe frown, which Keith assumed was a pleasant smile for him. “You are fortunate that your next mission can be done with another Blade member. I’ve arranged for the switch, you are officially on leave. Go prepare yourself, I will contact Princess Allura and request a wormhole transfer for you as soon as possible.”

 

“You…I…really?” Keith asked, skeptical. He wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this really seemed too good to be true. “This isn’t a joke?”

 

“Would you like it to be? I can arrange for your leave to be spent keeping the kitchen clean,” Kolivan threatened, a teasing glint in his golden eyes.

 

Keith jumped at that, “no, sir! I’ll go get ready now.” He moved to the door. It slid open at his proximity, and he paused half way through. “Um, how long until I need to come back?”

 

Kolivan tilted his head in thought. “I can give you three Quintants.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kolivan’s answer was lost as Keith took off running down the hall, the door closing behind him with the barely audible whoosh of displaced air. He skidded around corners and easily dodged other blade members, some of whom laughed at his haste, while others called after to ask what his hurry was.

 

He slid to a stop outside his own door and used the palm scanner to gain entry. He didn’t need to pack much, most of his necessities and clothes were in Shiro’s room on the Castleship already. He gathered the few trinkets he’d collected since his last ‘real’ visit, set them in his hip pouches, and ran to the bridge, where he knew Kolivan would be working to contact Allura.

 

“—yes, Princess, I will relay the message. Thank you for accommodating us on such short notice.” Kolivan was saying when Keith stumbled to a stop at the door.

 

A tired looking Allura noticed Keith and turned her eyes to him with a smile. “See you soon, Keith.”

 

“Thanks, Princess,” he huffed as he sobered himself and walked into the room.

 

She nodded and signed off as Kolivan turned to him to say, “they are in the middle of their night cycle. Princess Allura has requested that you are respectful of her Paladins’ rest, they’ve just returned from a rather tiring mission. She is also pleased with the timing of your leave, seeing as she has given the Paladins two Quintants of leave beginning on their next day cycle.”

 

“That is good timing.”

 

“The wormhole will open in three Doboshes. A pod is ready for you in the launch bay.”

 

“Thanks again, Kolivan.”

 

“Return with your focus intact, cub.”

 

Keith grinned. “Yes, Leader.” Kolivan shook his head as he hurried off to the launch bay, his thoughts filled with Shiro.

 

_Shiro_.

 

Soon, he’d get to see Shiro, and spend some real time with him.

 

Some _quality_ _time_ , if he had a say about it. He was sure Shiro felt the same.

 

The pod stood ready and open, and fired up right away when he set his hands on the controls. Nice. The path was free, clearance was given, and the wormhole was forming just beyond the bay doors. Keith eased up the throttle, and soon shot out of the base and straight through the wormhole to the Castle of Lions.

 

He eased through the open bay doors and touched down gently, quickly shutting off the controls and jumping out as the bay doors closed behind him, the Bridge his first destination.

 

Coran and Allura were still there, as he’d expected. They turned to him in surprise when he walked in and said, “hey. Thanks for this, I know it was pretty short notice.”

 

“Not at all!” Coran replied with cheer, “it’s been far too long since you’ve come for a visit.”

 

“Our night cycle will be ending in roughly three Vargas,” Allura added, “I’m sure everyone will be happy to see you at breakfast.”

 

Keith grinned. Surprise breakfast guest, nice. “Yeah, I think so too.”

 

They shared a few more pleasantries, then Keith decided to clean up and change before seeing everyone else.

 

——

 

Breakfast was more boisterous than Keith remembered, though his sudden appearance (timed by sneaky Allura so he came in after everyone showed up) may have had something to do with that. Seats were hastily changed to give him a spot right next to Shiro, who couldn’t stop smiling the entire meal. His large, warm hand on Keith’s knee never moved, either.

 

They were able to share a quiet moment in the common room, snuggled together sharing whispered endearments and soft kisses, until Pidge burst in to steal Keith away.

 

“You’ll get to have him all night,” she said while dragging Keith towards the door, “so let me have my minute.”

 

Shiro laughed, “yeah, okay. See you later!”

 

“Bye, Shiro,” Keith muttered, but smiled at Pidge. It felt good to know he was missed by more than just Shiro.

 

“Come on, let me show you what we’ve been working on!”

 

Pidge and Hunk monopolized the entire first half of the day cycle showing Keith upgrades for the Lions, repairs they managed to figure out, and new systems for the Castleship that were in need to interface with newer technologies throughout the universe.

 

——

 

After lunch, Lance begged him to come spar.

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you!” he sing-songed on the way.

 

“What? You’ve actually gotten better?” Keith teased.

 

Lance shot him a grin, “well, yeah, but that’s not the surprise.”

 

The surprise? Lance’s bayard transforming into an, “Altean broad sword. Allura was very impressed!” Lance bragged, “now we can really spar!”

 

Keith had his doubts, but agreed anyway. He activated his blade, got in position, and nodded to Lance to begin.

 

Lance was actually really good, and kept pace with Keith for far longer than he expected before Keith was able to disarm him. “You’re actually pretty good,” he admitted.

 

Lance grinned, accepting Keith’s hand up. “Allura’s been teaching me, and showed me the training module you used to use with the bots.”

 

“It’s working.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

——

 

Keith chose to spend the rest of the afternoon visiting Red and Black. He could no longer hear either of them, but he still felt the connection he had with each thrumming deep within himself. He felt Red more so than Black, of course, but spent equal time with each before heading down to dinner.

 

Allura met him in the hall with a look on her face that made him instantly nervous.

 

“Um, is something wrong, Princess?” he asked.

 

“No, nothing of the sort,” she replied with what Keith could only call a shit-eating grin, “but you won’t be joining us for dinner.”

 

“Why not?” he frowned. Why didn’t they want him there?

 

Allura’s grin fell a little, and turned into an encouraging smile, “because you’re going to have dinner with Shiro in his room.”

 

“Wha—? Oh,” Keith relaxed, a blush creeping up his cheeks, “um, right. Thanks. I guess I’ll see you later.”

 

“Have a good night, Keith,” Allura winked, then turned and walked into the dining hall.

 

Keith didn’t waste any more time. He turned on his heel and…walked…quickly, but he definitely didn’t run, nope…well, maybe a little, to Shiro’s room. The door opened with his palm on the scanner, and Keith looked in to see, “woah…”

 

Shiro looked up and smiled, beckoning Keith to come in.

 

“Are those Lance’s Christmas lights?” Keith asked after the door closed behind him, then beeped indicating the activation of its lock. The lights weren’t actually Christmas lights from Earth, Lance found them at the Space Mall and begged Allura for the money to get them. They were strung in swooping curves around the perimeter of the room, and were the main source of light, which gave everything a soft glow.

 

A small table was in the center of the room, set simply with two bowls of food goo, a couple of water pouches, and some small glowing orbs that they’d once figured were the Altean version of tea lights.

 

Shiro nodded, “yeah, he still wouldn’t let me touch them, though, and stressed to me that you’re not allowed to touch them, either.”

 

“I guess I can keep my hands to myself,” Keith relented, though he itched to piss Lance off by taking them down to give them back in the morning. “But first,” he drawled, and walked right up to Shiro, “hi.”

 

“Hey,” Shiro looked down at Keith, his smile softening. He slipped his arms around Keith’s waist while Keith hooked his own around Shiro’s neck.

 

Keith hugged Shiro tight, relishing the strength of the arms squeezing him back as he tucked his face against Shiro’s shoulder. “God, I missed you so much.”

 

Shiro nodded, his own face buried in the crook of Keith’s neck. “Yeah,” he whispered, “I missed you too.” They stood there, holding each other tight and simply breathing together for a few long moments. Then Shiro loosened his hold, straightening up when Keith did the same only to duck in and press a quick kiss to his lips. “Let’s eat, and you can tell me how you managed to get Kolivan to agree to this.”

 

Keith shook his head with a grin, but let Shiro step away and sat down at the table with him. “Actually, I’m here on his orders.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes, I swear!”

 

Shiro still looked doubtful as they turned to their meal, “so what did you do to piss him off enough he wanted you off base?”

 

“Ha ha,” Keith snarked, “but you’re actually not far off there.” He told Shiro about his last mission, his lack of focus, and Kolivan’s misunderstanding of their relationship. “So once he understood what we are to each other, he immediately arranged for my leave and pretty much kicked me off base, told me to come back with my ‘focus intact’,” he said the last with an imitation of Kolivan’s voice.

 

“I’d have thought he’d rip you a new one for letting that get to you and make you train harder or something,” Shiro commented.

 

“Yeah. Me too. But relationships are really important in the Blade, as I’ve just learned. Kolivan actually felt bad for not giving me time to come see you, even though he didn’t know we were together.”

 

“Well I’m glad you’re here now.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They finished eating quickly, and after fell right into their nightly routine as if they hadn’t been separated for over two months. They took turns taking showers and brushing teeth, even though there were still a few Vargas before the night cycle kicked in. Shiro also cleared away the table, chairs, and dinner stuff while Keith was in the bathroom.

 

Neither bothered putting clothes on after their showers, each choosing to keep a towel wrapped around his waist until…well, the anticipation was thick in the air, had been since they’d finished dinner.

 

When Keith came out of the bathroom, Shiro was quick to crowd him against the door, cup his face between his palms, and press their lips together in a searing kiss. Keith immediately reciprocated, hands sliding around to travel up and down Shiro’s back. The kiss started slow, though intense, and they kept that deep simmering heat while Shiro walked them toward the bed. He reached down with one hand to remove first his own towel, then Keith’s, before nudging Keith back to lay down so he could cover him with his body, caging him in with his arms and legs.

 

“You’re here,” Shiro murmured between kisses.

 

Keith sighed. “Yeah…mmm…so are you.”

 

“You’ve made it so far, Keith, you’re so strong.” Shiro peppered kisses across Keith’s cheek and down his neck to nip at his collarbones.

 

“N—ah! Not as strong as you—oh!” Keith arched his back when Shiro latched on to the base of his neck to suck _hard_ , leaving a bruise to bloom under his skin.

 

“Of course you are,” Shiro said quietly, intense gaze locked on Keith’s eyes, “you not only fought the Galra as a Paladin of Voltron, but now you’ve moved on to be a full time Blade, among hardened, seasoned warriors and you’re holding your own with them. You are strong, Keith, stronger than you’ll ever believe.”

 

“Fuck, Takashi,” Keith breathed in an attempt to match Shiro blow for blow, and bucked his hips up. He moaned when his aching cock pressed against Shiro’s, just as hard and hot as his own. He relished the shuddered breath from Shiro at the sound of his name and slid his hands up and around Shiro’s neck to tangle his fingers in his hair. “You know I’ll come if you keep that up, and I’d rather be full of you before that happens.”

 

“We’ll see,” Shiro hedged, but didn’t move away like Keith thought he would. Instead, he lowered his hips until their cocks lined up just right, and began a slow grind. He groaned when Keith threw his head back with a hitched gasp, and latched on to Keith’s neck again. “You and I,” he said between sucking bites, “are going — to spend — the entire day — tomorrow — in this bed.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, doing that.” Shiro raised his head to grin down at Keith. The grin quickly melted into an amused smile at the look on Keith’s face. “Oh, Keith,” he murmured, “we’ve barely gotten started and you already look wrecked.”

 

Keith raised a brow, though his incredulous look was ruined by the flush high on his cheeks and his heaving chest, not to mention his cock throbbing and drooling between them. “It’s been two and a half months since we’ve done anything, are you really surprised?”

 

“No,” Shiro answered, “though I am pleasantly surprised you haven’t come yet. Would you like to take the edge off?” He accentuated his question with a harder grind, a pleased sound escaping his lips when Keith pressed back with a shiver.

 

“You’re going to have me come on your fingers anyway,” he muttered between pants.

 

Shiro smirked. “You know me so well,” he praised, leaning forward to mouth along his jaw, “it’s one of the many, many things I love about you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mm-hmm.” Shiro propped himself up on his forearms and knees, separating their bodies just enough that Keith’s searching hips could only barely brush their cocks together. He whined, and Shiro shushed him with a gentle kiss to his lips. “You’re always so good for me, going along with what I want, making it so good for me when I just want to make it good for you.”

 

Keith moaned, hands scrabbling, slipping over the light sheen of sweat already covering Shiro’s back as he tried to pull him back down. “Fuck, Takashi, please,” he whined.

 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Shiro soothed. He kissed Keith once more, then sat back and tapped Keith’s thighs. When they spread, he settled between them with a small jar of what Lance tactfully named ‘space lube’ when they’d asked Coran for help with the replicator (that’s an embarrassing story for another day). It must have been in the small alcove above Keith’s head, but he was too busy focused on Shiro to notice.

 

Shiro guided Keith’s thighs wider and higher, until he had to prop his heels against the mattress to hold himself open to Shiro’s liking. He didn’t waste any more time, tonight wasn’t for teasing or drawn-out pleasure. Tonight was for reconnecting. He uncapped the jar, coated three fingers, and reached for Keith. The jar was set back in its place so Shiro could use his other hand to prop himself up over Keith’s body while he gently massaged behind Keith’s balls before sliding farther back to do the same to his hole.

 

Keith trembled in anticipation, back arching when Shiro touched him. He moaned when Shiro’s fingers began to work his hole. He could already feel his balls drawing close, and fought to maintain control at least until Shiro’s fingers were inside him. He didn’t have to wait long. Shiro’s gentle massage relaxed him enough for the first finger to slide in with almost no resistance. He sighed at the feeling, relaxing further, much to Shiro’s amusement.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“I don’t think this is supposed to be quite this relaxing,” Shiro commented.

 

“I’ve missed this,” said Keith, “missed this feeling.”

 

“What about this one?” Shiro curled his finger just so and—

 

“O—oh! Fuck! Y—yeah, that one too.”

 

Shiro hummed. “So responsive, so good.”

 

Keith moaned and arched his back, cock jumping off his stomach. “More, Takashi, please…” A second finger immediately teased his rim and joined the first inside him. He moaned again, clenching tight around the intrusion as he fought to keep from thrashing on the bed. That would come later, when Shiro had him begging. He didn’t want to progress to that stage too quickly.

 

“Ah, so tight,” Shiro moaned, “I know you’re doing that on purpose. Fuck.”

 

“You—ah! You love it.”

 

“I do.”

 

They both grew quiet, the only sounds between them Keith’s panting and quiet moans, Shiro’s measured breathing, and the squelch of slick fingers driving in and out. It didn’t take long for Shiro to add the third finger, and they both knew what that meant. Shiro shifted, giving his arm a better angle for what he had planned. Keith prepared himself as well, settling farther into the mattress and gripping the base of his cock as tight as he could stand it.

 

“Ready?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith could only nod. Their eyes locked. Keith flushed. Shiro curled his fingers up and pulled out, scraping over Keith’s prostate with an accuracy built on long familiarity with someone’s body. Keith groaned, body tensing as a fizzing tingle traveled up his spine. He gripped his cock tighter, precum beginning to stream from the slit.

 

Shiro moaned quietly and drove back in, pressing up hard into the bundle of nerves, and rubbed the spot with strong fingers. Keith’s back arched, his toes curled, his head following thecurve of his spine by pressing back into the mattress. He cried out, thighs trembling. His cock jumped in his grip and the pooled precum slid up toward his chest. Shiro reached down to gently pry Keith’s hand off his cock.

 

“Time to come, baby, you’ve done so well,” Shiro murmured and Keith sobbed his assent.

 

Two more rough jabs against his prostate and Keith was coming, cock pulsing as cum striped his chest and stomach. He gave a shout which tapered into a moan, and sobbed while Shiro milked his prostate through his orgasm and then some, only stopping when Keith’s legs drew close together in an involuntary attempt to protect himself from the overstimulation.

 

Shiro gently withdrew his fingers and settled beside Keith, waiting patiently until he curled into Shiro’s side to slide his hands over Keith’s fever hot skin and hold him close. Keith moaned at the contact. “Shh…” Shiro soothed, “you did so well, baby. Always so good for me.” He plucked the small towel he’d stowed beside the lube and gently cleaned the cum off of Keith’s chest and stomach. “You almost made it onto your own face,” Shiro mused, wiping cum off of Keith’s collar bone.

 

“Fuck, Takashi,” Keith muttered with a shiver, “that’s…”

 

“Really hot? Maybe tomorrow we can try for that.”

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

“You know what that means?”

 

“Yeah. Fuck.” It meant Shiro would edge him until he felt he’d explode, then milk his prostate to orgasm like now. He felt sure they’d get what Shiro wanted, too. They always did. Far sooner than he thought possible, his cock twitched and began to swell again, pressed to Shiro’s thigh. Keith shifted his hips, rubbing himself agains that thigh to get himself fully hard. He was sensitive, but impatient for what the rest of tonight held.

 

Shiro chuckled. “Already?”

 

“Mm…it’s been too long.”

 

“It has. You ready to fix that?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Shiro moved over Keith again to the position he was in before. The jar made another appearance, and Shiro scooped some of the slick out to coat his cock. He groaned at the sensation and had to grip its base to keep control of himself.

 

Keith smirked. “Someone’s eager,” he teased as he tucked his fingers into the backs of his knees and pulled his legs close to his chest. His smirk turned into a grin when Shiro stilled, watching, and bit his lip.

 

He shook his head, coming back to himself. “Says the one who already came,” Shiro huffed back, but the teasing did the trick, pulling him away from the edge. He moved closer, using his hand now to angle his cock and tease at Keith’s hole. “Are you still good, or do you need my fingers again?”

 

Keith shook his head. “I’m good.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“…yes…?”

 

“That doesn’t sound like you’re sure. Let me just…” Shiro began to pull away.

 

Keith growled, but when he saw the teasing slant in Shiro’s smirk he stopped and canted his hips instead. “Don’t you dare, Takashi. I’m ready and you know it.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Shiro replied easily and pushed in.

 

They both gasped at the sensation. Shiro paused frequently, sliding slow and smooth into the tight, tight heat that was Keith. Keith’s breath hitched with each pause, his thighs trembling again already while his cock drooled enough precum to make a shallow pool in the dip of his lower belly.

 

“Oh my god, Keith,” Shiro groaned, “so tight, fuck, you’re almost too tight. Are you okay?”

 

“Ye—ah! Mmh! Yes!” Keith groaned, clenching tight around Shiro to emphasize his point.

 

Shiro cried out, hips jerking forward and thrusting the rest of the way in, pulling another cry from Shiro, and an answering yell from Keith. “You—did that on purpose,” Shiro accused.

 

Keith huffed, laughing through his heaving breaths, and squeezed again. Shiro shuddered and moaned, falling forward to bury his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. “Fuck.”

 

“Yes,” Keith answered, “fuck me Takashi.”

 

“Not tonight.”

 

“What?”

 

Shiro raised his head to fix his gaze on Keith. “I’m not fucking you tonight,” he said more clearly.

 

Keith frowned. “Then what are you—“

 

“I’m going to make love to you,” Shiro cut in, voice thrumming with his intent.

 

Any other time, Keith would have teased Shiro for being cheesy, but he was so serious, so sincere that Keith could only sigh out, “Takashi…” before Shiro began to move.

 

He pulled out slowly, braced on his elbows so he could bury his fingers in Keith’s hair, and thrust in at the same pace. Keith threw his head back, mouth open, his own fingers digging into the backs of his knees.

 

It wasn’t often that Shiro would do this, but whenever he did the intensity often rivaled that of their harder, kinkier scenes. Shiro always felt so much bigger, deeper, when they made love, as if he could reach right into Keith’s soul and hold him tight.

 

Shiro’s mouth latched on to the side of Keith’s neck, drawing out a low moan from Keith. “That’s it,” he encouraged, his thrusts coming even deeper, harder even though he didn’t change their pace, “so good for me. Oh, baby you feel so good.”

 

Keith choked on his words, the garbled mess coming from his mouth barely resembling what he couldn’t even remember trying to say. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, practically bending himself in half. The new angle had him feeling even tighter, and now Shiro was thrusting right against his prostate. They both groaned when Keith clenched tight, his legs shaking as Shiro’s cock dragged over the sensitive nerves.

 

“Ah! F—fuck, Takashi!” Keith managed to shout, before descending back into garbled moans and cries.

 

Shiro moaned into Keith’s ear, nipped the lobe, and murmured, “oh, yes. Oh, baby, you know just what to do. Fuck, I’m so close, can you come again like this?” He began thrusting harder, aim true, hitting Keith’s prostate each time.

 

Keith whimpered, then moaned, voice cracking as his prostate was drilled into. “Nnn! Ah!” he tried to form words, but couldn’t, so he nodded again, hoping that was enough for Shiro.

 

Fortunately, it was. Shiro groaned, pushed even closer when he realized Keith was so far gone he couldn’t form words. “Fuck, Keith, baby,” he moaned into Keith’s ear, “yeah, so…ah! so good, so good for me. Come on my cock baby, let me feel you.” He choked on a groan when Keith clenched tight around him, his whole body tensing as Shiro pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

 

Keith was reeling. It always surprised him that this pace, slow and loving but _deep_ and somehow _hard_ could bring him so quickly over the edge. Every time, his orgasm would sneak up on him, overwhelm him, and like now…leave him seeing only white while he shuddered and whimpered weakly, cock dribbling cum while it jumped between their bodies, smearing the pearly substance on both of their bellies.

 

Shiro froze when Keith came, his body clamping around Shiro so tight it milked his orgasm right out of him. He humped into Keith a little, but the tight heat around him did all the work as he came with a quiet groan. He buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck, shivering when he started to come down while Keith was still coming. It wrung a few more spurts of cum from Shiro’s cock while he tried to wait out the tight clench of Keith’s ass.

 

When Keith finally stopped shaking and his hole relaxed around Shiro, they both slumped, relaxing into the mattress and each other. Keith let go of his legs, letting them slide downto rest half over Shiro’s ass and the mattress.

 

With a groan, Shiro levered himself up slowly to gaze down at Keith, who looked back with slightly glassy eyes. “You okay?” Shiro whispered.

 

“Mm, hmm…” Keith hummed, wiping his sweaty hands on the sheet below him before sliding his fingers into Shiro’s hair. He tugged lightly, pulling Shiro into a tender kiss. One kiss turned into two, then three, and soon a tongue slipped past lips and they were locked in another passionate embrace, Shiro’s softening cock still inside Keith and taking new interest.

 

“Baby,” Shiro murmured, pulling his face away to nuzzle under his jaw, “I love you.”

 

“Love you,” Keith replied. He felt Shiro tentatively thrusting and hummed his encouragement. “You gonna keep me up all night?”

  
“No,” Shiro nipped at Keith’s ear and thrust again with more intent, “but I’d like to go one more time.”

 

“You gonna fuck me this time?”

 

“You want me to?”

 

“Yes, Takashi,”

 

“…fuck…”

 

“… _yes_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! This prompt was fun to write! It was a bit of a challenge, I've never written praise like this before (could you tell? haha...) and I'm glad I stretched myself with this. I'm tempted to keep going...write the rest of their 'weekend' together. It would definitely be less fluff and more 'fun', and I'm curious to explore how I would write the dynamic between them. Also, I can't leave anything alone! 
> 
> Let me know if you're interested!
> 
> As always, come see what I'm drooling over on [tumblr!](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are life, please bless me with your love 
> 
> <3<3


End file.
